Quarterback
by dearpanda
Summary: Jongin bertaruh akan membawa Kyungsoo ke pesta perayaan kemenangan Wolf. [kaisoo; gs (gender switch); girl!kyungsoo; boy!jongin; smut; au; slight!chanbaek.]


_" **Q** uarterback "_

 _ **L** ength : **O** ne **S** hoot_

 _ **C** ast : **K** im **J** ongin, **D** o **K** yungsoo_

 _ **G** enre : **R** omance **, F** riendship_

 _ **R** ating : M_

 _ **W** arning : **GENDER SWITCH; T** ypos_

 _A **/** N :_

 _Ini fanfic genderswich pertamaku, astaga *cries* maaf kalau canggung adegan ena ena nya lol abis aku gak biasa XD hope you guys like it ya! Maaf kalau banyak typo, engga di edit nih..fiuh_

* * *

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat taruhan?"

Suara berat Chanyeol menarik perhatian Jongin yang tengah meneguk kaleng sodanya. Matanya mengikuti setiap pergerakan yang terjadi di dekatnya. Sehun yang terlihat bermalas malasan di atas kursi panjang menegakkan tubuhnya saat mendengar Chanyeol bersuara. Kris dan Joonmyun yang memang tengah bercanda gurau dengan Chanyeol melebarkan telinga mereka menunggu jenis taruhan apa lagi yang Chanyeol tawarkan.

"Taruhan apa?"

Kini suara Jongdae mewakili pertanyaan seluruh kepala yang berada di ruangan itu. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk _Wolf_ membuat taruhan saat mereka selesai bertanding. Untuk melepas penat dan sedikit bersenang senang katanya.

"Jika taruhan bodoh seperti lusa aku tak ingin ikut." Kris menyilangkan kakinya ke atas meja.

Jongin ingat betul mereka bertaruh untuk akhir cerita sebuah drama yang sedang _hot_ dikalangan remaja seperti mereka. Chanyeol keluar menjadi pemenang, tentu saja. Ia memiliki Baekhyun si gadis tukang gosip yang pasti mengikuti alur cerita drama tersebut. Sedangkan Jongin, Sehun, Kris, Joonmyun maupun Jongdae sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang drama itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Kali ini aku jamin menarik." Laki laki bertelinga besar itu menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan apa itu." Sehun memutar matanya.

"Nanti malam pesta perayaan kemenangan kita kan?" Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh siapa yang berhasil mengajak Kyungsoo ke pesta itu?"

Jongin tersedak sodanya, membuat kelima orang itu menoleh ke arah dirinya yang tengah terbatuk batuk kepayahan.

"A-apa?" Jongin berusaha memastikan.

"Siapa diantara kita yang berhasil mengajak Kyungsoo ke pesta perayaan nanti malam." Ulang Chanyeol dengan mantap.

"Kau bodoh? Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Joonmyun memukul mukul kepala Chanyeol.

Jongdae mengangguk, "Aku tidak mau menjadi samsak gadis itu! Dia pasti akan menyalahkan kita."

"Lagi pula aku sudah mengajak Luhan _noona_ , kau tahu betapa sulitnya bertemu dengan anggota komisi disiplin itu?" Sehun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kursi.

"Hey kenapa kau mengajak anggota komisi disiplin?" Kini giliran Sehun yang menjadi korban pukulan Joonmyun.

"Yak hentikan!" Sehun melempari Joonmyun dengan botol air mineral yang sudah kosong. "Asal kalian tahu, _noona sexy_ itu tidak sekaku yang kalian bayangkan."

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada loker, ia sama sekali tak berkomentar saat terjadi perselisihan diantara teman temannya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, namun tangannya sibuk memainkan kaleng soda yang kini telah kosong. Dirinya sama sekali tak mendengarkan apapun yang lima orang laki laki itu perdebatkan sampai suara Kris menyadarkannya.

"Bagaimana Jongin?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

Kris memutar matanya, "Kita semua sudah memiliki pasangan, bagaimana denganmu?"

Jongin tak langsung menjawab, ia berpikir untuk beberapa waktu membuat kelima _team mate_ nya itu menunggu. Tangan Jongdae yang memang tak bisa diam terus mengetuk ngetuk lantai.

"Aku berencana datang sendiri."

Jawaban final dari Jongin membuat Chanyeol menepuk tangannya. Semua tahu persis, Chanyeol mendapatkan ide baru.

"Kita ubah taruhannya menjadi _apakah Jongin bisa mengajak Kyungsoo ke pesta malam ini_. bagaimana?" Tawar Chanyeol dengan sangat antusias.

Jongdae yang pertama mengangguk, "Aku setuju. Kasihan Jongin jika terus terusan sendiri kan? Aku tidak ingin dia menggoda teman kencan kita."

Kini kepala Kris, Joonmyun dan Sehun ikut mengangguk. Jongin memutar matanya malas saat Chanyeol menatapnya denngan mengerikan. Satu alisnya ia naik turunkan, senyuman idiotnya mengembang hampir menyentuh telinganya –oke, ini sedikit berlebihan.

"Baiklah. Apa yang kalian berikan jika aku menang?" Jongin menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

" _Sony Ps Vita_. Menarik bukan?"

"Jika aku kalah?"

"Kau harus duduk di bangku cadangan pada pertandingan semi final." Chanyeol menyeringai.

Jongin membulatkan matanya, "Kenapa harus posisiku yang dipertaruhkan?"

"Karena aku dengar Taemin adalah _quarterback_ terbaik kedua setelah dirimu, aku ingin melihat ia turun ke lapang."

"Tidak! Aku tidak setuju." Jongin membuang mukanya.

"Ayolah jadi _quarterback_ terbaik kita takut tersaingi?" Goda Jongdae yang mendapat kekehan dari Chanyeol.

"Dia takut posisinya akan digantikan secara permanen." Kini Sehun ikut mencemooh temannya.

Jongin menatap kelima temannya dengan garang, namun yang di tatap semakin mengeluarkan pandangan intimidasi mereka. Chanyeol dan Jongdae terus saja terkekeh dan itu semua membuat Jongin panas. _Hell,_ mana mungkin laki laki tangguh sepertinya menyerah di taruhan yang sangat mudah seperti ini. Tak ada gadis yang bisa menolak pesona Jongin.

" _Fine!_ Aku menerima taruhan ini!" Jongin bangkit dari tempatnya.

Jongin melepas _protective gears_ nya dan melemparkan benda itu dengan sembarang kedalam lokernya. Tangannya meraih kembali _jersey_ birunya dan mengenakan pakaian itu dengan terburu buru. Tawa Chanyeol dan Jongdae makin menggema saat Jongin dengan terburu meletakkan _helm_ nya ke dalam rak.

"Rilex Jongin, Kyungsoo masih di dalam ruang _cheers_." Kris bersuara dengan kekehannya.

"Rilex _your ass_. Aku hanya memiliki waktu lima jam." Jongin melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu.

Tawa kelima orang itu pecah saat melihat Jongin sedikit berlari keluar dari ruang bertulisan _"American Football"_ di atas pintunya.

"Aku akan membawa gadis itu malam ini!" Teriak Jongin sebelum benar benar menghilang.

* * *

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, ruangan bertuliskan _"Cheerleader"_ di atas pintu yang tertutup itu tampak sepi. Ia menarik nafas panjang, mau tak mau ia harus menerima kenyataan jika para gadis pemandu sorak itu telah pulang. Tangannya hampir menyentuh kenop pintu kalau saja pintu itu tak dibuka terlebih dulu oleh seseorang yang berada di dalam sana. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap seorang gadis berambut cokelat terang yang sedang membalas tatapannya.

"Oh— _Hi_ jongin! Selamat atas kemenangan kalian." Gadis itu tersenyum.

Jongin hanya menangguk pelan, bahkan dirinya tak sanggup berbicara sekarang. Mata dan pikirannya terfokus pada tubuh gadis itu. Memang hampir seluruh anggota pemandu sorak memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus, namun Jongin selalu beranggapan bahwa gadis inilah yang menjadi nomor satu. Tubuhnya mungil, kulitnya putih, rambut cokelatnya yang diikat membuat leher jenjangnya terlihat dan lihat dadanya, begitu mengundang. Wajahnya pun begitu manis dengan mata yang sipit dan bibir kecil yang membuat Jongin begitu penasaran bagaimana rasa dari bibir berwarna _Cherry_ itu. Jongin mungkin sekarang merasa iri dengan _sporty bag_ yang gadis itu apit dengan sensual diantara lengannya. Ingin sekali ia bertukar tempat dengan tas itu, mungkin ia bisa merasakan empuknya dada yang berukuran _wow_ itu.

"Ada apa kemari? Mencari seseorang?"

Suara gadis itu membuat Jongin tersadar, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ayolah _dude_ , Baekhyun telah resmi berkencan dengan si idiot Chanyeol. Beraninya ia masih berpikiran kotor tentang gadis itu.

"Apakah semua tim pemandu sorak sudah pulang? Sepi sekali." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Kyungsoo dan Jiwon masih di dalam," Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membetulkan letak tasnya.

"Bagus, bisa tolong panggilkan Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, Jongin bisa mendengar suara gadis itu meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo saat sebagian tubuhnya masuk kedalam ruang loker.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan Jongin, sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Baekhyun pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin dengan riang, ia hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Derap lanngkah gadis itu tak lagi terdengar seiring dengan menghilangnya sosok itu di balik lorong. Dan derap langkah lain tertangkap oleh indera Jongin, kali ini langkah yang berasal dari dalam ruangan itu terdengar mendekat.

"Ada apa?"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya, gadis lain telah berdiri dihadapannya. Tubuhnya lebih mungil dengan rambut hitam yang lebih panjang dari milik Baekhyun. Jongin sering melihat gadis ini dari kejauhan, dirinya seorang _flyer_. Rambut hitam yang terkuncir dengan rapi itu menjadi ciri khas _flyer_ kedua setelah Baekhyun. Namun ini kali pertama untuk Jongin melihat _flyer_ itu dari dekat. Kedua matanya membulat besar seperti anak kecil, pipinya tembam dengan sedikir rona merah muda disana. Bibirnya lebih tebal dibanding milik Baekhyun, namun warnanya tak kalah indah. _Scarlet._

"Halo?" Gadis itu menggoyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Jongin.

"Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin dengan refleks.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, ia menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. " _To the point._ Apa taruhan kali ini?"

Jongin merasa dirinya bagai tersambar petir, keringat dingin mengalir dengan begitu saja di pelipisnya. Mata elangnya melirik jam dinding dalam ruangan yang kebetulan terlihat, 03:30. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin berucap dengan se _polos_ mungkin.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan sebelum bersandar pada kusen pintu, "Aku mengenal _Wolf_ dengan baik." Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jongin yang lebih tinggi dibandingan dirinya. "Termasuk seluruh tradisi kalian." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, "Nanti malam, datanglah ke perayaan bersamaku."

"Aku bukan gadis yang terbiasa keluar di malam hari." Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi polosnya.

"B-Baekhyun akan datang." _Damn._ Jongin mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa ia tergagap.

"Aku tahu, Baekhyun akan datang bersama kekasihnya. Itu hal wajar."

Jongin memutar otaknya sebelum kembali berbicara. "Aku akan memberi apapun yang kau minta asalkan kau menyetujui ajakanku."

Kyungsoo merengut. "Aku akan terlihat seperti kupu-kupu malam, Jongin."

"Ayolah Kyu—"

"Kyungsoo!"

Jongin menggeram saat satu gadis lagi datang menghampiri mereka, membuat kalimatnya terpotong. Rambut gadis itu terikat dua dengan pita yang sama yang berada di rambut Kyungsoo. Jongin yakin, gadis pirang ini bernama Jiwon.

"Ayo pulang."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit ia artikan. Sedangkan Jongin balas menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan memohonnya.

"Maaf Jiwonnie, sepertinya aku masih punya urusan disini. Tidak apa apa kan?"

Jiwon menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian. Lihat cara gadis itu menatap Jongin, sarat dengan keinginan untuk menyentuh. Seluruh gadis menatapnya seperti itu, seharusnya. Namun Kyungsoo bermain dengan tingkat kesulitan yang cukup tinggi. Gadis itu seolah menantang Jongin untuk menaklukan dirinya.

"Kau tahu, aku ini bukan gadis yang mudah tunduk pada pesona seorang laki laki." Kyungsoo kembali berbicara saat Jiwon sudah meninggalkan mereka.

"Satu pekan yang lalu, aku menolak Kris."

 _What?_

"Beberapa hari sebelum itu Joonmyun memohon padaku untuk menemaninya, tapi aku tolak juga."

 _She's joking right?_

"Dan mungkin tiga minggu yang lalu Sehun menawarkan sebuah kencan, lalu—"

"Cukup Kyungsoo."

Jongin memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ia merasa dijebak sekarang, hari hari yang Kyungsoo sebutkan tak lain adalah hari dimana pertandingan _wolf_ berlangsung. Jongin yakin sekarang _team mate_ nya itu sering membuat taruhan kepada Kyungsoo dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berhasil.

" _Listen, I beg you_. Posisiku terancam pada pertandingan semi final." Jongin menghela nafas, "Jika aku kalah dalam taruhan ini, aku akan duduk di kursi cadangan."

Jongin berusaha sebaik mungkin membuat ekspresi yang dapat membuat hati Kyungsoo iba dengan dirinya. Ia selalu berhasil memeras harta _eomma_ nya dengan cara seperti ini.

" _Okay,_ Jongin. Tapi bagaimana jika kita juga membuat taruhan?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kekanak kanakannya.

Jongin memutar matanya sambil menyilangkan tangan, "Taruhan apa lagi."

Tanpa ia duga lengan mungil Kyungsoo melingkar pada lehernya, menarik tengkuknya agar tubuhnya sedikit menunduk. Bibir _scarlet_ itu menempel pada telinganya dan berbisik

"Jika kamu bisa membuatku klimaks duluan, aku akan ikut. Namun jika aku yang membuatmu klimaks duluan, kau kalah."

 _Damn!_

Jongin mengumpat entah yang keberapa kali hari ini. Gadis ini terlihat begitu lugu dengan segala figur yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Bahkan seragam pemandu sorak yang minim pun masih terlihat seperti seragam taman kanak-kanak jika ia yang mengenakan. Dan Jongin hanya meneguk ludahnya gugup saat gadis kecil itu menariknya masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

* * *

"Jika kamu bisa membuatku klimaks duluan, aku akan ikut. Namun jika aku yang membuatmu klimaks duluan, kau kalah."

Kyungsoo tercekat dengan kata kata yang begitu saja keluar dari bibir manisnya. Ia rasa kewarasannya sudah benar benar hilang sekarang. Kyungsoo sedikit meringis saat mengingat gelar _gadis polos_ yang melekat pada dirinya akan luntur dihadapan Jongin. Kyungsoo berkata jujur saat ia mengatakan tak mudah jatuh pada pesona seorang laki laki, namun ia juga tak munafik untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya telah jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo juga harus membuat Jongin jatuh dalam pesonanya. Harus.

Kyungsoo tahu Jongin tengah menatapnya dengan bingung, suasana sangat canggung saat Kyungsoo menarik Jongin kedalam ruang pemandu sorak. Kyungsoo menepis semua kemungkinan bahwa Jongin mungkin menolaknya dan memilih untuk menarik Jongin dalam sebuah ciuman. Ini sungguh aneh bagi Kyungsoo. Saat Jongin memejamkan matanya, saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Jongin itu semua hal baru bagi Kyungsoo. Dan saat Jongin mulai melumat bibirnya, Kyungsoo jadi tak yakin dengan apa yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi. Ia mendorong tubuh Jongin pelan.

"Ini ciuman pertamamu? Kenapa begitu tegang?"

Kini keadaan berbalik, kyungsoo terjebak diantara tembok dan tubuh tegap Jongin. Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya saat Jongin hendak menciumnya lagi.

"Aku benar benar terlihat seperti kupu kupu malam." Gumam gadis itu.

Jongin terkekeh pelan dan menarik dagu milik Kyungsoo, "Tidak. Kamu tidak terlihat seperti itu."

"Kita batalkan saja taruhan ini. Aku akan datang nanti malam."

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menyeringai, "Maafkan aku nona, kau tidak bisa mundur."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat Jongin kembali mencium bibirnya. Hatinya menginginkan Jongin untuk berhenti, namun lihat tubuhnya. Tubuhnya berkata lain, matanya terpejam dengan kedua tangan yang berada di leher Jongin. Jongin mencubu Kyungsoo dengan tidak sabaran, ia terus melumat bibir _scarlet_ yang menarik perhatiannya. Rasanya manis dan lembut, persis seperti _marshmallow._ Dan pagutan itu bertambah basah ketika Jongin mulai menjilat bibir Kyungsoo, memaksa lidahnya untuk menjelajah Kyungsoo lebih dalam. Lidahnya yang lihai mengabsen semua yang berada didalam mulut gadis itu. Semuanya terasa manis bagi Jongin. Namun Jongin harus kehilangan itu semua saat tangan Kyungsoo mendorong dadanya. Gadis itu kepayahan, berusaha menarik oksigen sebanyak banyaknya.

Kini bibir Jongin berpindah pada perpotongan leher Kyungsoo yang begitu bersih. Ia mengendusnya untuk beberapa saat, wangi tubuhnya bagaikan feromon untuk Jongin. Lidahnya kini menyesap rasa dari Kyungsoo. Laki laki itu berdecak, mungkinkah seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo terbuat dari permen atau gula? Karena semuanya terasa manis.

" _Eunghh—"_

Kyungsoo mendesah halus ketika Jongin meraba dadanya. Jongin menyeringai, tangannya makin gencar mengelus dada Kyungsoo yang terasa begitu pas ditangannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Jongin berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo dengan suara beratnya.

"A-Aku _ahh_!" Kyungsoo memekik.

Tubuh gadis itu makin menegang saat Jongin menjilat dan mengulum cupingnya. Tangannya tak lagi sekedar mengelus, kini remasan itu terasa begitu ketara oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jongin _hhh.."_ Kyungsoo meremas bahu Jongin kuat.

"Bagus, aku senang kau mendesahkan namaku." Laki laki itu masih sempat tersenyum manis.

Tangan kanan Jongin masih meremas payudara milik Kyungsoo, sedankan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menarik pita yang mengikat rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

"Nanti malam kamu harus membiarkan rambutmu terurai. Kau terlihat lebih cantik."

Pipi Kyungsoo makin memanas saat mendengar untaian kalimat Jongin. Semua perasaan aneh yang tak dapat Kyungsoo deskripsikan bercampur dengan baik didalam hatinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya saat Jongin menyingkap rok pendeknya.

"Aku kira kau tidak memakai celana lagi didalam sini." Dengan cepat Jongin menarik celana putih itu turun menyisakan pakaian dalam berwarna hitam disana.

"Wow, pilihan warna yang bagus."

Kyungsoo tak punya waktu untuk membalas semua perkataan Jongin, ia sibuk menggigiti bibirnya dan menahan gejolak aneh didalam perutnya saat Jongin menyentuh daerah kewanitaannya.

"Kau basah Kyung."

" _Anghh.._ apa yang kamu sentuh?" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak kepada Jongin.

Tangan Jongin terus bergerak dibawah sana, menekan nekan, menggesek, bahkan mencubit bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi dengan ujung _saraf_ yang sensitif itu. "Ini namanya klitoris, _sugar_. Kau menyukainya?"

Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Dan Jongin makin gila mengerjai tubuh Kyungsoo. Seperti profesional, Jongin menarik pakaian pemandu sorak yang melekat pada tubuh gadis didepannya. Dan tanpa banyak menunggu Jongin menarik pengait bra Kyungsoo dan melemparkan bra beserta seragam Kyungsoo dengan sembarang. Jongin sangat menyukai pemandangan yang berada di depannya, tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang hampir polos menjadi hadiah kemenangan yang begitu manis untuk Jongin. Dadanya tak sebesar milik Baekhyun namun begitu berisi dan bulat. Jongin kembali menyentuhnya, meremasnya dengan kencang. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada buah dada Kyungsoo yang tak ia remas, tangan yang lain masih terus bekerja di bagian selatan tubuh Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengerang dengan kencang, saat Jongin _menyusu_ pada payudaranya. Jemari lentiknya ia gunakan untuk meremas surai milik Jongin, membuatnya terlihat berantakan.

"Kamu tahu, aku benci menjadi yang pertama. Aku akan menyakitimu."

Jongin telah kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, menciumi bahu polos Kyungsoo.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan berteriak. _Oke_?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan kerutan di dahinya, ia memperhatikan pergerakan Jongin. Laki laki itu tampak terburu buru. Ia menurunkan celananya dan Kyungsoo berani bersumpah wajahnya terbakar sekarang. Ia melihat milik Jongin. Tegak, besar dan berisi.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo meremas bahu Jongin saat laki laki itu menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Kyungsoo.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi langsung saja."

Jongin menerobos Kyungsoo tanpa pemanasan di lubangnya. Kyungsoo hampir berteriak Jika sajaa Jongin tak membungkam bibirnya denan miliknya. Ini begitu perih, air mata Kyungsoo mengalir begitu saja. Ia memeluk leher Jongin dengan sangat erat saat jongin melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggangnya. Tusukan pertama begitu menyiksa Kyungsoo, kedua masih saja perih, ketiga sakit itu tak kunjung hilang, keempat Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit itu, kelima perasaan aneh itu kembali muncul, keenam, ketujuh dan entah keberapa Kyungsoo mendesah dengan sangat kencang. Ia melepaskan cumbuan Jongin di bibirnya, ia lebih memilih meneriakkan nama Jongin.

"Kita lihat siapa yang lebih dulu klimaks." Jongin berkata dengan susah payah.

Miliknya terasa dipijat dengan kencang oleh lubang Kyungsoo, ini bukan kali pertama Jongin melakukannya. Namun ini terasa lebih nikmat dibandingkan dengan pengalamannya yang lain. Ia tak yakin akan bisa lepas dari Kyungsoo setelah ini.

"Apa kamu dalam masa subur." Jongin mencumbu leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku rasa _eunghh—_ tidak _Ahh!_ Apa itu Jongin?"

Jongin tak menjawab, ia berhasil menemukan titik terdalam milik Kyungsoo. Dan dengan brutal ia menumbuk titik itu tanpa ampun.

"Aku, Jonginhh aku—"

"Ssst.." Jongin meletakan telunjuknya pada bibir Kyungsoo. "Keluarkan saja."

Tak lama Jongin merasa tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, " _JONGINHH!"_ dan lubangnya terasa bertambah becek dan hangat.

Ia menyeringai, beberapa gadis yang ia gagahi selalu menyebut namanya dalam klimaks mereka. Namun entahlah, suara Kyungsoo terdengar begitu indah didalam telinganya. Tanpa memberika Kyungsoo jeda untuk menikmati sisa klimaksnya, Jongin makin gencar menyodok lubang gadis itu. Setelah beberapa kali tusukan iapun menyusul Kyungsoo. Mendesiskan nama Kyungsoo saat benihnya menyembur kedalam rahim sang gadis.

Jongin merosot, ia memangku Kyungsoo sambil memeluknya. Keduanya kepayahan, sama sama menarik oksigen sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Keringat berucucuran dikedua wajah remaja itu. Rasa pegal yang ketara pada kakinya baru Jongin rasakan sekarang.

"Sepertinya aku kalah." Kyungsoo berucap dengan nafas yang terengah.

"Aku sudah mengira kamu akan kalah." Jongin mengelus rambut panjang Kyungsoo dengan hati hati.

Jongin melirik jam dinding, pukul enam. Masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum perayaan itu dimulai.

"Kyungsoo?"

Yang dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jongin. Saat mata bulat itu bertemu dengan miliknya Jongin tersenyum.

"Kita masih punya waktu dua jam lagi." Jongin mengangkat Kyungsoo dari atas pangkuannya dan membenahi celananya.

"Aku akan mengantar kamu pulang." Jongin memakaikan kembali bra kyungsoo, "Berisap siaplah. Pakai pakaian yang bagus _oke?_ Jangan mempermalukanku."

Kyungsoo memukul pelan kepala Jongin lalu membenahi pakaiannya, "Ya, baiklah tuan Kim."

Jongin tertawa renyah, ia membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Tangannya meraih tas Kyungsoo yang berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Kyungsoo."

Gadis itu menatap Jongin dengan malas, "Apa lagi?"

"Nanti malam, datanglah sebagai kekasihku."

* * *

"Whoah! Kyungsoo? Kau juga datang?"

Baekhyun yang berada di pangkuan Chanyeol berlari untuk memeluk Kyungsoo saat ia datang bersama Jongin.

"Ya, Jongin mengajakku." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil balas memeluk Baekhyun.

Jongin menyeringai melihat kelima temannya berbengong saat dirinya datang membawa Kyungsoo. Ia ingin tertawa sekencang kencangnya melihat wajah bodoh teman temannya itu. Sambil bersiul Jongin duduk diantara Jongdae dan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Kris yang pertama berkomentar.

"Kalian tahu, nama tengahku _charisma_."

Jongin tertawa kencang dan membuat dirinya mendapat pukulan dari Chanyeol dan Jongdae, dirinya mengaduh namun tawanya tetap tak bisa hilang.

"Ah, Jongin perkenalkan ini Luhan _noona_." Sehun berucap sambil menunjuk gadis yang berada disebelahnya.

"Itu Minseok _noona,_ " Sehun menunjuk gadis yang tengah bernyanyi disebelah Jongdae, "Dan itu—"

"Kyungsoo jalanmu aneh sekali."

Suara melengking milik Baekhyun membuat sesi perkenalan itu terhenti, kini semua mata tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan canggung. Tangannya ditarik oleh Baekhyun sedangkan pandangannya ia layangkan kepada Jongin yang menatapnya bingung.

"Oh astaga Kyungsoo-ssi!" Kini Luhan _noona_ yang bangkit menghampiri Kyungsoo, "Apa seseorang memukulmu? Kenapa di lehermu terdapat lebam?"

"Eh? I-itu anu—" Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong.

"Tunggu _eonnie,_ ini terlihat seperti bekas gigitan bukan pukulan."

Terimakasih kepada Baekhyun yang memiliki suara indah yang begitu kencang. Kini Jongin mendapat _hujan tatapan_ dari _team mate_ nya. Semuanya menatap dirinya dengan penuh selidik.

"Oh ayolah, dia kekasihku. Apa salahnya melakukan itu?" Jongin menyilangkan tangannya.

"YAK! KIM JONGIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA KYUNGSOO-KU?!"

Suara melengking Baekhyun menjadi awal semua kekacauan pada malam perayaan itu.

* * *

 ** _-FIN-_**

* * *

 _Cerita macam apa ini? *cries again* tapi jangan lupa tinggalkan reviews ya chingoo(s) !_

 _Aku juga mau minta maaf karena update-an aku di from me to you sangat mengecewakan kalian, aku juga kalau jadi kalian bakal kecewa berat kok (?) so, aku minta maaf bangat dan bakal berusaha gak akan ngulanginnya lagi *bows* makasih tetep sayang sama aku :") /padahal gak ada yang sayang sama panda/_


End file.
